U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,312 to Hale discloses a gun for spraying refractory materials, insulation materials, mortars or other similar materials. A slurry is fed at an angle to the axis of a bore and injected through slots in the bore into an air stream which causes the slurry material to be shot against a surface which is desired to be coated.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,988,139 shows a spray device having a single convergent, divergent discharge nozzle with an annular slot to produce a coanda effect, the slot being formed in the convergent portion of the nozzle. The liquid to be sprayed is brought in through an injector or jet nozzle in the vicinity of the slot to effect an extremely intimate mixture of air and finely divided liquid particles. These particles are then discharged through the divergent portion of the discharge nozzle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,341,124 to Barnes et al is directed to a method and apparatus for spraying liquids. A spray nozzle is provided in which a liquid and a gaseous fluid are separately directed to converge before exiting through an aperture to form a spray. Air flow is continuous through the aperture while the liquid flow is controlled by a metering needle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,625 to Carlsson shows an apparatus for atomizing water. The apparatus comprises first and second venturi throats, the second throat being contiguous with a diverging passageway. Water is directed through the venturis while air is injected into the water in the annular space between the first and second venturis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,182 to Rulseh shows a burner having a central fuel delivery pipe with an end nozzle from which fuel is sprayed at various angles. A first coaxial air delivery pipe of larger diameter than the fuel delivery pipe provides a thin sheath of air around the sprayed fuel to provide a fuel-rich mixture for combustion. A second air delivery disposed coaxially around the first air delivery pipe provides another sheath of air which is sufficient to complete stoichiometric combustion.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,158 to Molvar et al discloses a nozzle for aerating water. A stream of liquid is directed into a tube having a portion which converges. Air is injected at an angle to the stream of liquid as the liquid exits a tapered nozzle.